Chilld of the Savvanah
by Macora prime
Summary: This story is based around my story Captured. A boy name Jay is left in the African savannah after poachers killed his mother. He is then raised by a Mufassa's pride. Growing up with his friends , Nala, the lioness and Kovu the brown fur lion, The pride is threaten by the evil Scar and the Vengeful Zira.
1. The trap

Chapter 1. The Trap  
Another day came in the plains of Africa. Land of tall brown grass, with a few Tall boabab trees. The warm breeze swept across the savannah. Wildebeests, zebra, elephants and gazelle feast upon the vegetation. The lions lay on warm rocks. The lioness move through the plains, hunting for pray.  
A leopard walks through the savannah grass. on the look out for a zebra or wildebeest it could feast on. He then catches the scent of blood. The spotted predator crept ahead. Perhaps the blood was from a wounded Zebra or Gazelle.  
If it was so, then this would be an easy catch. The leopard came into a clearing. It looked ahead and saw a red piece of meat behind some grass. The leopard crept toward the piece of meat. He laid down and bit down into it. But suddenly, a cage door cam down. The leopard looked back and saw that he was in a cage. He growled in anger and then lead out a roar.  
Just then, heard the sound of movement in the grass. He looked back and saw a few humans. Three men had dark brown hair, one with brown sorts and a blues green sleeveless shirt. The other was blond with a brown vest and shorts.  
The last was an african man with a beard, a white shirt and blue shorts.  
The browned haired came up to the cage. He set the back of his rifle down on the ground.  
"Ain't he a beauty?" He asked, looking back at the two other men.  
"Indeed, John." said his african companion.  
"It is a good catch. But it show anger to us."  
The leopard growled at the sight of them. Seeing that he was now a prisoner to three, cruel, agonizing humans. His sharp canines baring at them.  
"He's a feisty one, that"s for sure." said the other man.  
"You would be, Ash if you got trapped in a cage." said dark skin man.  
"For what its worth, this one is gonna get us allot for the Virginia zoo." John explained.  
John and his two companions, Ash and Desto had been hunting for a big cat for days. For the most part, they hunted for their skins, meat and teeth. Sometimes capturing one for a zoo. The Virginia zoo had offered twenty thousand dollars for a new leopard in the zoo after the death of two. Due to old age. There wasn't any tradable animals from any other zoo.  
The owner, Trevor Anderson, had issued thirteen thousand dollars to them, if they were to get a new leopard to them, if they were to capture a new leopard to them.  
He said to call him once they have it and he would send one of his employees to pick it up.  
"Ash, bring the truck around." John said.Ash headed back the way they came to get the vehicle. John looked back at the leopard. The spotted beast only show eyes of anger to him. Not knowing that it would soon be ripped from its home, taken to a far land and be put in a zoo pen.

"Stop looking at me like that." he said to the leopard.

"Your going to like the place your going to.""You sure about that?" asked Desto, thinking other wise."It's a dumb animal." said John."How am I suppose to know what he thinks."'From the looks of him, I'd say he thinks otherwise." Desto said, referring to the anger he shows. "Like all the animals we captured, he shares the same feeling. Being that he gonna be locked away like the others"John just rolled his eyes. There was no belief in what Desto said."Right." John said, sarcastically. The man leaned against the cage and pulled out a cigaret. He put in his mouth and pulled out the litter and lit the end. He put two of his smoke out and blew out smoke.  
After an hour had gone by, Ash had finally came around with the truck. It was a large, and it was dirt stained with light brown over its original colour. Alvin backed it up close enough the cage. He then opened the door and got out. He moved to the back and lowered down the door to the back of the truck.  
"Alright, let's get this thing loaded up." said John standing on the right side of the cage.  
Desto stood at the left, while Alvin ran to the front.  
"Ready?" asked Bennett.  
The three men gripped the bottom of the cage.  
"One, two...Three."  
The three men lifted the cage up. It felt heavy with the leopard inside. The three men then walked toward the truck and slid the cage to the back.  
"Alright, come on." said Bennett, as he walked to the front of the truck.  
"Lets get back to town. We need to call Trevor and tell him we got a fresh delivery for him."John throw the cigaret to the ground and walked to the driver door of the truck.  
Desto go up into the back of the truck and pulled up the door. The truck move ahead and drive off through the reserve.

**(Macora prime- This was a story thats kind of alternate from my story, Captured. I hope that you enjoy and I will post the next one soon. I hope you enjoy this first one.)**


	2. Sarah

Chapter 2, Sarah

Far to the south lands of Virginia, to the Richmond city zoo. It was the atom season and it was beginning to take its toll. A women with long brunette hair, a light brown, short sleeve, button shirt and shorts, in a Pettit with eight lions. Blocked from the outside with tall glass walls. She holds up a stick, facing a tanned fur lioness.

"Up girl." she said.

The lioness stood up on her hind legs as the women command. After a few seconds, she came back down on her front legs.

"Good girl." she said, handing the lioness a piece of meat.

The lioness ate it from her palm. She petted the large tanned cat on her head.

Suddenly she heard a knock. She turned and saw a tall, man in the same zoo uniform as her.

He gave a curled finger and moved it back and forth. wanting her to come out of the pen and speak with him. Sarah turned and walked toward the door. She came into the inside pen. She waked through the caged, toward the door. She pushed the door open and came out into the hallway outside. She closed the cage door and left toward the door outside.

After a short time, she had come outside the enclosure and approached the man.

"Sarah." the man said, turning to look at her.

"You wanted to see me, Trevor?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes, I have something I want you to do." Trevor explained.

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"The hunters gave me call." Trevor explained, having to get the call before he came to see her.

"They said that they caught a leopard in the reserve."

"A leopard?" asked the women.

"Yeah, I was hoping that you could go and get it." Trevor explained, since Sarah has done it before.

"We need that leopard after all. It could use some of your training."

Sarah was the zoo's best animal trainer and a single mother. She had trained big cats, like the spotted leopard and the stripped tiger, but she would spend most of her time with the lions. To her, they were like family. But it wasn't just her, but her seven-year old son, Jay. She had him around the lions since he was seven months old.

"I would be happy to." she said.

"When?"

"Tomorrow." he said.

Sarah suddenly had second thoughts about this. It was the week days and her son was in school.

"I don't know, Jay has school tomorrow and there's no one to stay with him." Sarah explained, thinking about her son.

"I'm sure he can miss a few days." Trevor said.

Sarah thought about that. Jay always had to come with her on these trips. Sometimes it would be on a school day. He missed some of kindergarten. But Jay would always be happy to miss school. He never had any friends there. None of the kids ever wanted to be his friend.

He would always be with her and the lions. I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring him along.

"Alright, I'll go." she said.

"Thank you." said Trevor.

"I already have the flight arrange, it leaves tomorrow morning."

"Got it." said Sarah.

As the man walked away, Sarah thought about the choice she made. Bringing Jay everywhere she went. It wasn't like she didn't want him to, it's just after her husband left her, things became difficult. She couldn't get a babysitter, or at least didn't know anyone who could.

All these trips interfered with her son's education. Yet there wasn't much of a choice.

Later that day, Sarah drove to her son's school. She parked her white car in front of the school and waited for her son. There were many other parents waiting to pick up their children. After a while, the bell of the school rang and kids came out of the building. A young brown-haired boy with a light blue shirt, orange shots and a red backpack ran up to her car."

"Hey mom." he said, as he open the door and got into the car.

"Hi, honey." she said to him.

The boy settled in the passenger seat. He through his backpack in the back. Sarah leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"It was fine." said Jay, thinking about what happened.

"You made any friends?" asked Sarah.

"No." answered Jay, frowning a bit.

"Oh, well okay." said Sarah.

"So your going to miss a few days this week."

Jay looked to his mother with a bit of excitement.

"Are we going on another trip?" Jay asked.

"Yep." said Sarah.

"We gotta pick up a leopard for the zoo."

"Alright." said Jay, exited to go.

"Okay, calm down." His mother said.

"Come on, we gotta get home and pack." said Sarah.

The women then turned the key. The engine started up and she pulled up the side lever. Sarah looked back and backed the car up. She then looked forward and pulled down the lever. She turned the wheel and drove into the road. She headed down the street.

**(I hope you like this story, please comment and review.)**


	3. The flight to Africa

Chapter 3, The flight to Africa

The next day, Sarah and Jay were packed and ready for the journey. On the time of the mourning, Sarah woke up from her dreams, due to the constant beeping of the alarm. She reached out and tapped the snooze button, silencing it.

Sarah immediately got out of bed. She walked down the hall, toward the door of Jay`s room. She opened the door to see a seven-year old, brown hair boy, sleeping so peaceful in his bed. Sarah walked over to the side of the bed.

"Little Jay, little Jay, needs to wake up." She whispered in his small ear.

Jay groaned in response. His eyes opened slightly.

"Aw, come on, mom." He said, leaning up off the bed, let out a yawn and stretched his arms.

"Get up, we have to go soon." Sarah said, referring to the trip.

As Sarah left the room, Jay pushed off the covers and got out of bed. He went to his dresser and pulled out a red t-shirt and a dark green pair of shorts. After a breakfast that consisted of toast with jam and some eggs, the two packed their luggage in the car and drove to the airport.

It was still dark and there wasn't many other vehicle's on the street. The traffic lights blinked either red or yellow. Jay sat back on his seat, he was excited at going to Africa. He had been there a few times in the past. It would be for some business with the zoo most of the time.

"Do you think we'll see some animals?" The boy asked, looking to his mother.

"Maybe." Sarah answered, as she looked to him.

"We'll definitely see one on this trip at least."

"I can't wait." Jay said.

"I want you to stay close this time, okay?" Sarah said, having to put up with Jay wandering off allot. "I mean it, Jay."

Jay has been known to wonder off. He would sometimes go explore the plains or the jungle, like all curious boys. Sarah would always have to go find him. He even came to meeting a wild, untamed tiger.

"Okay." Jay answered, feeling a bit disappointed by that.

After the past time of driving, they had finally arrived at the airport. The break of down had already begun. Sarah turned into the parking lot. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. Jay opened his door and got out of the car.

The boy shut his door behind him and walked to back. His mother opened the back trunk and took out the bags. She draped on over her back. Its strap hung on her right shoulder.

She then shut the trunk and the two began to walk ahead to the front doors. They crossed the street and came in through the two revolving doors. Once inside, they walked toward the check ins ahead that was for the flight for Africa.

After the person at the check-in had taken their bags to get loaded onto the plane and after getting through security check, the two were sitting at the waiting room for their flight. Jay sat beside his mom, while he read a small book about cars. Outside, to the window to the far left of the room. The sun was slowly starting to rise in the far distance. The sky near it turned to a pink shade.

Sarah looked to Jay, who continued to read his book.

"Jay, look." She said.

The boy looked from his book and turned to his mom. He then looked across the room to the pink light that consumes the dark of the night. The flaming orb of the sun slowly comes up to end the night and begin another day.

"Wow." Jay said in amazement.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Sarah, looking to the sun rise.

"Yeah." The boy said.

"You should see this in Africa." Sarah said, having to once see the sunrise in the African Savannah.

"It's more beautiful there."

Sarah could still see it like it was yesterday. Once on a trip, she woke up at the break of dawn. Curled up in a sleeping bag, inside a tent, she went outside to a cool breeze, in hopes of seeing the sun rise. The bright orb of fire's light peering through the mixed clouds, the waters holes and rivers show reflections of the sky above. The darkness of the night slowly is swept away by the light.

"Really?" Jay asked, curiously having to never see one.

Jay on these trips would wake up when the sun was high up. He never saw what it was like to see the sun rise either all the way up or halfway.

"Do you think we'll see it while we're there?"

Sara giggled and hugged her son close to her side.

"Sure." She answered

Just then, the flight attendant announced to the passengers that the plane was ready for boarding.

"Come on, time to go." Said Sarah, as she and her son got up and headed to the front desk.

Sarah took out her passports from her pocket and held it to the man behind the desk. He stamps their ports and allows them through the gate.

"Enjoy your flight." The man said, handing them their pass ports.

Sarah and Jay began to walk down the passenger bridge along with the other passengers of the flight. Once on board the flying transport, the two walked down to the middle where their seats awaited them. Jay sat down at the window seat. Sarah sat right at his side. The boy felt so ecstatic.

For at this moment, he was soon to embark on a trip to Africa. Yet not to knowledge that this time, he wouldn't come back.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	4. The journey begins

Chapter 4, the journey begins

The flight attendant announced on the intercom of the sixteen to seventeen hour flight to Africa province of Tanzania. The voice then began to instruct on the safety rules about the seat belt and the air supply. Some of the attendants demonstrated how to do so with some removed seatbelts and breather. Once the demonstration had finished the voice wish the passengers to enjoy their flight.

Sarah set back in her chair. It felt like she was going back home after so many years, even if it was a day or two.

All her life, she had been around animals of Africa and many other counties. Her parents, Locus and Mary Roth were once trainers to zoo animals. They showed her how to tame big cats would sometimes take her to Africa on a safari. They would see lions, leopards and many other animals in the savannah. Those were times that she wished they still could have.

Her parents had passed away when she was twenty years old. Their death had got to her deeply. They never saw her get married to her husband and Jay's father, James Harrison. They never got to see their grandson and worst of all; they were never there when James left her.

Sarah began to frown, thinking of her parents. To this day the scar on her heart remains. Jay looked to her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" the boy asked, snapping his mother out of her thoughts

"Uh, nothing." She answered.

After thirty minutes the plane began to back away from the boarding bridge. It began to turn to a one-eighty degree. It was facing the road to the run way. Jay looked out the window at the airport.

He could feel waves of excitement through his body. The trip was about to begin.

"I can't wait!" he said, looking to his mom.

Sarah looked back with a smile.

"You have to be the luckiest boy in the world." She said, rubbing her hand on his head, messing up his hair.

"Aw, mom stop it." He said, chuckling.

Sarah then stopped and pulled her hand back.

The Plane began to drive down close to the end. It turned again to face the run way. The large flying machine held place for a few passing minutes. The engines began to power up, preparing to storm ahead and fly into the air.

Sarah looked down to Jay. The planes coming time of flight was fast approaching. Jay always loved this part of the flight. To go into the air and watch the land below get smaller and smaller in every passing seconds.

The plane began to speed ahead. It passed the airport and came into view of the rising sun. Jay looked out at the sun rise. The sky above was a purplish blue. He could the clouds outlines showing from the darkness.

The plane began to rise off the ground and go into the sky above. The boy watched as the land below got smaller. He could see the city by a hundred feet high. The buildings were beginning to shrink the higher they got. The cars driving on the street were beginning to look like small specks moving across long, grey rectangular from each side.

The plane soon went above the clouds. The sun was half way up from the clouds continuing to pull it up. The white metal flying machine flew ahead on its long journey.

**(That's all for now, please comment and review)**


	5. The arrival

Chapter 5, the arrival

It had been over five hours; the plane was far from Richmond and was flying above forests and clear grass lands. There were very few structures, only a few houses and farms. After a few miles, it had already crossed off the land and was now high above the ocean water of the Atlantic.

The sun was then high enough in the sky to give day light. The plane was soaring high above the white clouds. The aircraft was far from North America, but had a long way to go to reach the wild lands of Africa. Sarah was sitting in her seat, reading her book. Jay was fast asleep, laying his head on her shoulder. He had been sleeping for the past hour.

The boy began to lead out a moan, beginning to wake up from his dreams. He got off his moms shoulder and rubbed his eyes. Sarah looked to her son.

"Well look who woke up." She said, with a smile on her face.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Answered Jay, looking to her.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Sarah.

Jay nodded his head, feeling the dryness of his throat. Sarah looked to the middle pathway. One of the flight attendants was pushing along a cart with some refreshments.

"Excuse me?" asked Sarah, as the attendant looked to her.

"Could we get some water?"

"Sure." She answered, turning to the cart and pouring some water into a small plastic cup.

The women handed then handed Sarah the cup of water.

"Thank you." she said, taking the cup from her.

Sarah then gave the cup to Jay. The boy took a sip from the cup, sucking the water into his mouth. Then with a big gulp, felt it run down his throat. He set his cup down on the squared table.

"Hey mom?" asked the boy.

"Yeah honey?" Sarah said, as she looked to Jay.

"Why can't I go play when we're there?" Jay asked, wanting to know why he couldn't go and explore.

"Because it's dangerous out there," Sarah said.

"And it's not just because there's wild animals out there, there are people as well."

"What do mean?" asked the boy.

"They're called Poachers." Sarah said.

"They kill animals for money, sometimes they go on till all the ones they hunt are all gone."

"All of them?" Jay asked, sadden by what his mother had said.

Sarah nodded her head in response to her son.

"These are dangerous people, Jay." Sarah continued.

"They'll hurt anyone to get what they want."

"Yes, mom," said Jay, shocked beyond belief at what his mother had told him.

Jay turned and laid against his seat. He thought about these cruel and ruthless hunters. Why were they being paid to do something as atrocious and thoughtless as this? Do they see that this is wrong? The boy continued to ponder over the questions he so desperately wanted to know.

Many hours later, the plane had crossed the Atlantic Ocean and crossed into the Congo. The land below was covered in countless trees, from the flat, all the way up on the hills. There were wide, diagonal rivers between the tree's, separating them. There were a few small openings, one by the river where the houses of the natives could be seen.

As the day was coming to an end, the plane had come into Zaire. The land of jungle slowly turned into clear grass savannahs, where giraffes, elephant and galloping herds of wildebeests can be seen from above. Jay looked out his window in amazement at the site.

"Mom look." He said, looking back at her.

Sarah looked out the window at the land of taming life. It was as majestic and breathe taking as the many times she had seen it. The memories of her family's safaris came rushing back, like an endless river. She remembered when she, her mother and father were standing on a hill top, observing animals near a water hole.

There was a herd of giant, grey elephants and black striped Zebras. The elephants suck water up into their trunks, some of them spraying it up in the air. Sarah always enjoyed watching elephants, sometimes they if they were lucky, would even see lions come along. Lions were always the one thing she looked forward in seeing on the safari.

She once got to see a full grown wild beast up close. One time, a full grown lion jumped up onto the engine hood. He trapped Sarah and her parents in the jeep. Any time they tried to lower the window and shoo him away; he would growl and bare his canines. They were trapped there for a full hour, till finally he left.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Sarah.

"It's so cool!" Jay said, amazed like it was his first time seeing this wild and majestic land.

Jay continued to gaze down at the land below. He wished that he could be down there and see what it would be like to be up close to the animals. But it was a wish that would come, but not without a dark secret.

**(That's all for now, I hope you like it, please comment and review)**


End file.
